wolves_and_familiarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aventuri Pack
Aventuri Pack is a group of wolves (Mostly grey wolves) native to the foothills of the mountains, claiming both plains and thick forest equally. Species A melting pot, though a good chunk of them are grey wolves or grey wolf subspecies Founder Silvermoon Current Alpha Female Moonfyre, daughter of Winterbloom Current Alpha Male Duskwater Social Roles The Aventuri is very female-dominated, with certain positions being female-only Alpha(s): The leader(s) of the pack. The Alpha Female has a bit more power, able to override any orders by her mate and in charge of trials, battle planning alongside the Dame, and hunts alongside the Huntress. Her position is inherited to the youngest adult pup after she steps down or dies. The Alpha male is in charge of ceremonies and (somewhat) hunts. Beta(s): Pups of the alpha pair. Just below their parents and to be obeyed. The youngest Beta female inherits the pack from her mother. Delta(s): Ex-Alphas too old, sick, or injured to continue their position. They advise the alphas alongside the Gammas, and can give orders in the Alpha’s stead. All Deltas are female, as the Alpha male position is more superficial and not as important, though still respected. Gamma(s): Elderly or crippled wolves or ex-alpha males. Respected and cared for by the entire pack, unless it’s a young Alpha Male. An Alpha male not old or crippled demoted to Gamma is shunned, as it is usually a result of some sort of scandal or minor crime. Pup-Mothers: Pretty straightforward, the mothers of pups Den-Mother: Sort of a full-time babysitter. She lives in the nursery and cares for both pups should the mother be busy or need a break as well as new, inexperienced mothers. Always female. Den-Mother’s Learner: A learner being trained for the spot of the current Den-Mother Healer: Pretty straightforward, responsible for healing injured or sick packmates. Almost always female, but males can also be Healers. Healer’s Learner: A learner being trained as the next Healer. Dreamcatcher: A wolf responsible for the interpretation of dreams, signs, and visions sent by the gods. Always female. Dreamcatcher’s Learner: A learner being trained to be the next Dreamcatcher. Huntress: Leader of all hunts alongside or in the absence of the Alpha female. Always female. Hunters: gather food for the pack, will also fight in battles if needed. Dame: Leader of battles alongside or in the absence of the Alpha Female. Always Female. Warriors: Fight for the pack, as well as patrol and defend the borders. Will hunt if needed. Learners: Young wolves between one and two years old being trained to become full members of the pack. Pups: Pretty straightforward. Omega: The lowest member of the pack. They serve as comic relief as well as scapegoats for angry pack members. Usually the weakest adult member, though moderate crimes (Though not severe enough for death or banishment) can demote a wolf to Omega. In that case, the current member becomes the second-lowest in the pack until the other wolf has served their sentence. Territory Aventuri wolves reside in the foothills at the base of a mountain range. Their territory consists of open plains as well as thick forest, and many streams and rivers because of the meltwater from the nearby mountains. Camp The Aventuri camp is set deeper into the mountains inside a large cave behind a waterfall. This cave seems to have been an ancient temple for the humans once long ago, but now it is crumbling and hidden by the rushing water. The only entry is a narrow, slippery path. Warrior dens are closest to the falls, small alcoves where the rock has been pounded away by the water. The alphas sleep on a sort of raised pedestal, with the betas on the stairs below them. The nursery den is behind a few toppled pillars that create a cozy, secure space, as is the den for Deltas and Gammas. The Hunters sleep in small alcoves along the walls. The Omega, however, is usually sent to sleep outside unless the weather is dangerously bad. The Hot Springs The Aventuri territory is home to a sort of geyser basin, full of hot springs and pools of warm mud. The pack visits here often to swim in the warmth, especially the older wolves, as it relieves the ache in their bones. This is also a sort of winter camp. In particularly bad winters, they camp out by the springs, as they keep the snow off and provide a comfortable warmth. Diet Mostly deer, elk, and sometimes moose, with berries being eaten on occasion when a wolf wants something sweet. Rules Any said to have broken the rules go on trial before the Alpha Female, Deltas, and Dame, where the Alpha Female will consult with the others before making a verdict. -Obey your superiors (results in a warning, a verbal, if done again a physical warning, and if done thrice, demotion to Omega.) -Be loyal to your mate -There is an exception. Should both partners wish to split, they are permitted to find other mates.- (Two warnings, verbal, then physical, followed by demotion to Omega) -Killing another packmate is punishable by death or banishment depending on the rank (Dreamcatcher+ as well as pups is death, anything lower is banishment) -Helping an enemy/treason is punishable by death -Mistreating Pup-Mothers, the Den-Mother, and pups will result in a physical warning followed by banishment if the problem persists. -Making false signs or preventing a Healer from healing a wolf is punishable by banishment or death -High ranks and sick eat first, Omegas eat last. Failure to eat in the proper order is punishable by moderate to severe physical warning. Rank Assignments At the end of a year of training, Learners take a special test to decide if they are better suited for Warrior or Hunter, or if a special Learner spot is open, to decide if they, should they wish to, shall be trained further in the different ranks of Dreamcatcher, Healer, or Den-Mother, in which case they will continue to train in these skills until their mentor dies or retires. Some ranks are inherited, such as Dame, Huntress, and Alpha Female (by the youngest adult female pup of that rank or, if the female has no pups, perhaps a sister, cousin or niece), while others are only earned as retirement, such as Gamma and Delta. Omega is usually the weakest of the pack, unless of course someone is placed as Omega for a length of time as punishment for an offense. Threats Bears, large packs of coyotes Enemies The Losara pack Powers The Aventuri pack is somewhat of a melting pot, with many different powers being prominent, though the most common are related to light (Specifically moonlight or starlight), darkness/shadow, wind, and ice. Pack Members Alphas Moonfyre (F)- Massive white blue-eyed arctic wolf with odd markings on her face. Mother of Myoni and Snowstorm Duskwater (M)- Dark brown with a tan underbelly. gold eyes. Betas Miyoni (M)- grey with a tan underbelly. green eyes. Snowstorm (F)- grey with a white underside. blue eyes. Deltas Winterbloom (F)- White with blue eyes. Mother of Moonfyre Den-Mother Nightdust (F)- Pure black with flecks of white. Amber eyes. Healer Kitara (F)- Small russet female with an almost foxlike appearance. Green eyes. Dreamcatcher Askasi (F)- Pale grey coat, blue eyes Huntress Tira (F)- Slender, lanky build. Beige fur, gold eyes. Sister of Tyro Hunters Tyro (M)- Beige fur, green eyes. Laska (F)- White coat with gray legs and black tail tip and ear tips. Ebony (F)- Dark brown, almost black coat. Gold eyes. Star (F)- Gold coat with a white muzzle, gold eyes Dame Silverdawn (F)- Muscular silver female. Piercing emerald eyes. Large slash in one ear. Warriors Comet (M)- Large tan male. Brown eyes. Shade (M)- Black coat, gold eyes. Twin to Shadow. River (M)- bluish-grey coat, green eyes Shadow (F)- Black coat, gold eyes. Twin to Shade. Omega Litar (M)- Small, weak black male. amber eyes. Past Alphas Silvermoon Starry Night Luma Winterbloom History The Aventuri pack was formed by Silvermoon, a she-wolf said to be the offspring of the moon goddess Lumina herself. It was Silvermoon who was told by the goddess to form a pack, and to place it in the heart of the wild. She promised in return that the Aventuri pack would be given protection from the dangers of humans. They lived peacefully for the rule of Silvermoon, Starry Night, and Luma, but as Winterbloom’s rule came to an end, the Losara pack attacked. What wolves weren’t killed fled, and the pack scattered. Winterbloom’s young daughter, Moonfyre, wandered the wilderness with a Learner by the name of Duskwater, who would later become her mate. When Moonfyre turned four, she took Duskwater as her mate and started to rebuild the pack. She found a few of the original members, but took in more outsiders to build their numbers. Among the originals was her mother and the former Healer. She produced two pups, Miyoni and Snowstorm, that would continue the pack in her stead when the time came. Category:Packs